


To Kiss the Snow

by Lockie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sex scene mentioned but not described, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, it should be sweet and gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockie/pseuds/Lockie
Summary: Tony needed a hug (quite literally) so he went and found his Snowflake





	To Kiss the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting! I feel like I'm gonna regret it when I wake up tomorrow but right now I'm extremely sleep-deprived and excited so here.
> 
> Please excuse grammar mistakes as English is my second language and this is not beta-edited. (Point them out in comments if you'd like!)
> 
> Disclaimer: characters are not mine. Though I really want them to be.
> 
> Background music Kiss the Rain, hence the name of this story. It's a beautiful piece of piano music. I was listening to it a few days ago and it happened to be snowing. I went into the snow and stayed there for like ten minutes without a coat because life was a lot to take and I wanted to be crazy. That's what inspired this work.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was snowing.

No one knew that he had left New York. Not eve Pepper. He's had enough. It's just one of those days when all he wanted was to spend some time alone, in a place where no one can find him, simply doing _nothing_. He didn't exactly know what he was looking for when he grabbed his keys and drove out. Escaping the world, perhaps—yes, that seemed like an accurate answer. Wordlessly he shoved his other desires down to the bottom of his heart before those thoughts could find their way into his brain.

When he stepped out of the car, all he could see was white. Such a pure colour, he thought. The forest was covered in a blanket of snow: trees were draped in silver, with crystals of snowflakes joining the collection every second. Pushing the door shut, he looked around and walked out, not bothering with a coat or an umbrella. A piece of snowflake landed on his shoulder, then another, softly embracing him in a way no one ever had. He looked up at the sky; he had always loved snow, loved the endless possibilities of its structure and pattern. It felt beautiful simply being surrounded by those amazing creations of nature.

He extended his arm and caught one of the white crystals, but within seconds it had melted into a tiny puddle of water. _Beautiful, gentle, yet short-lived_. The words echoed in his head; he stared at his palm for a few seconds before dropping his glaze and sticking his hand back into his pocket.

It was a world of silence. Aside from the sound of snow crushing under his boots he could hear close to nothing, and this nothingness was a bliss after all the yelling he had gone through back in the tower. Here he was completely alone, without the need to think about anything. Not about the pile of contracts he needed to sign, or about Pepper and her desperate outbursts, or about the Accords that ruined everything, or about the future of the Avengers. None of those. Instead, the white and the emptiness seemed to have swallowed it all, lifting some of the heaviness he carried in his heart. He took a deep breath—the wintry air was crisp and fresh, like inhaling snow—and he wondered if this was exactly the feeling Bruce would've described as Mental Calmness. No wonder the Other Guy had loved the nature so much.

Soon he was deep into the wild; when he could no longer see the open field where he had left his car Tony closed his eyes, willing his foot to take him where he wanted. He recalled that this will and guiding thing was a result of some concealing spells, but for once he didn't have the heart to question the “un-physicality” of this magical process. For once, he was too tired even to be curious. Instead he just closed his eyes and walked. A minute later Tony reopened his eyes and he knew he was there.

A huge—an _enormously_ huge oak tree stood in the snow, extending its branches into the tall sky. Except it wasn't an oak tree but a piece of something magical, something bigger: the name was too complicated that Tony wiped it from his memory drive the second he heard it. The sight of the tree was strangely calming; Tony raised his head and squinted his eyes, trying to search for its top again despite having been warned against such action several times in the past. Those branches just went on forever.

He seemed to have stood there for an eternity before finally, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Gentle sounds of crunching snow. He turned around, meeting the piercing green eyes, and suddenly a lively flame started burning through the silver world.

“Hey.” Tony said, the silence an echo of his unspoken words— _You're here._

The god stepped towards him.

“I expect to see you.” Loki said, “Seeking consolation?” He was dressed in his usual green and gold attire, prominent against the snow. For a second Tony zoned out and wondered if this sudden brightness was all but an illusion, then he looked away and chuckled.

“Seeking _companion_.” He corrected.

Loki didn't look convinced. The duo stood in front of the tree in silence for some more minutes, pieces of snowflake falling upon their still figures. Slowly, the snowfall ceased. Finally, the god turned and reached over to brush the snow from Tony's shoulder. “I will avenge you.” He murmured in a clearly determined tone, obviously aware of what had happened in the months of Tony’s absences.

Tony looked up, mildly surprised, then he quickly shook his head. “Don't—you don't need to. Let them be.”

“They _hurt_ you.” Loki chided.

Suddenly the relaxing atmosphere was gone. In a matter of seconds the air became colder, frozen even, with raging energy swirling around them in support of its master. Tony inhaled slowly.

“They have done you wrong, Anthony, they do not deserve the respect you have given them.” Loki continued, anger boiling under his seemingly calm voice, “I will teach them a l-”

Then his sentence was cut off, for Tony had attacked him unexpectedly. Well, that is, if you call a kiss an attack. As sudden as it was, the kiss was soft, somewhat distant, almost like an early morning breeze. Like a snowflake.

When the exchange was over, Loki looked Tony straight in the eyes with an unreadable expression. Tony gazed back at him. The energy field had quieted down—soothed—but the intensity in the air remained.

“You _are_ seeking consolation.” Loki stated after a long pause.

Tony huffed. "I don't want _consolation_. I just want to spend time with you." He insisted. His words must've sounded harsher than he had meant—or exhausted, which was exactly what he felt—because Loki's brows were drawn together in concern before sighing exaggeratedly. The god reached out once more and touched Tony's cheeks.

“Then time I shall give you.” Loki whispered as he pulled Tony closer into an embrace. "Do not hold back anymore, love, you've taken on enough. Whatever you wish—I promise upon the Norns that those morons who have harmed you will be chastened by my hand."

At those words Tony flinched, and Loki quickly changed the subject before his mate started objecting: "Worry not, love. As of now—peace. I can certainly...distract you."

Tony froze in his track and looked at Loki in surprise. Distract? The word hung in the air, and when realization kicked in, a faint smile started taking form uncontrollably.

_Whatever circumstances, sex is always a good solution to everything. Right?_

"So what are you proposing?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you not know what I am proposing, Anthony?" Loki smirked back, speaking in a low and seducing voice, “Or would you rather see it in action?”

Tony grinned. "Enlighten me, Snowflake." He whispered as Loki's magic embraced them both.

_______________________________

Making out in the snow was probably the best experience Tony's had in days—maybe years. Thank goodness there existed such a thing called magic—specifically, Loki's awesome magic—to keep him warm, otherwise he'd be literally freezing his balls off. When night finally came they stayed in the snow, watching the stars. Magic came into play again in producing the stunning views—there was no way any city on Earth could have such a beautiful starry night sky. It was as if they were out in space, looking straight into clusters of stars and galaxies, blended into perfect shape and scatter. Loki started telling stories of constellations—tales he had learned in Asgard, about kings and queens, and about other beings associated with the World Tree. Everything felt so far away from reality, yet this is as real as everything else in this world. Things he tried hard not to think about. He turned his head towards Loki, who was still looking up at the stars, and wished he could save this moment.

Sometimes he wished life could just go on like this. Forever.

Noticing his gaze, Loki turned towards Tony. And there were those green eye, like emeralds, shimmering under the soft light of the moon, full of emotions that the god concealed so well on other days. Just staring at those loving eyes made Tony content—what in the world could he possibly ask for when he had this already?

He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, and when he refocused he heard Loki’s concerned voice: “...ony, Anthony? Are you searching for something?”

Suddenly a smile broke across Tony's face.

“I'm searching for you.” He said, and leaned in to kiss his love.

It was beautiful and gentle. _Like_ _kissing_ _snow_. Except this time, it can last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried my best to capture the emotions I felt when I was listening to the music, and this is what my writing skills allowed me. In the end my plot stopped making sense to even myself......I hope you like it
> 
> Please comment or something—any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
